


hope that i'm still breathing

by primrue (pinklemonadelesbian)



Series: i fell in love at the seaside [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, POV Katniss Everdeen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/primrue
Summary: Katniss' pov of her nightmare in "it feels so much lighter now i met you (honey you are the sea upon which i float)"





	hope that i'm still breathing

The nightmare is tangled and angry. It starts good—Annie dancing, dancing, dancing, in the sunlight—but the night comes soon and swallows her whole, thousands of finely manicured hands reaching out and grabbing her. In the dark, I can hear Adan wailing. I want to scream, to call out, to run to them, but I can’t move. Thick, sludgy tar is locking my limbs in place, and when I open my mouth to scream, it fills my mouth too.

When I wake, I’m screaming and screaming and I don’t stop.

Suddenly there's movement behind me. “Katniss,” a voice says, clear and firm but gentle. I freeze. “Annie,” I croak, voice raw from screaming. “I’m here,” she says soothingly. It’s the most wonderful sound in the world. My breath shudders out of me in a great whoosh. “Annie,” I say again, just to hear her voice. She reaches out and gently touches my shoulder. “Katniss,” she answers me. It’s too much. I roll over and wrap my arms around her, shaking. “I dreamed they took you and Adan,” I whisper, and it feels like a weight has left me. “I’m right here,” she says to me. “And Adan is in the conjoining room. Do you want to go see him?” I nod, relieved that she understands. 

“Yes please.”


End file.
